


would you lie with me (under the stars) and just forget the world

by plutomurphy



Series: murphamy one shots :) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Metaphors, Murphamy - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Stargazing, The 100 - Freeform, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy
Summary: “Yeah? The universe is infinite Bellamy I graduated high school,” Murphy scoffed. “Where you going with this Bell?”“That’s what my love for you is like,” Bellamy said, turning his head so he could look at Murphy’s side profile, shining in the moonlight, “infinite.”-It's John Murphy's birthday and everything is going perfectly, but being in love with your extremely oblivious best friend is sure to bring some challenges to the table. As much as Murphy doesn't want it to, the truth always finds a way out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake & John Murphy
Series: murphamy one shots :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	would you lie with me (under the stars) and just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys like the fic :) pls pls pls pls let me know what you thought when you get the chance in the comments or over twitter or wherever !! ily all

“Ugh, they’re here already. The pizza isn’t here yet!”

“Murphy, they're our friends they’ll understand,” Bellamy chuckled, glancing over where Murphy sat on the kitchen counter, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Well excuse me for wanting to be a good host,” he said hopping off of the counter. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Raven said, holding a bottle of wine and some balloons. Octavia and Miller stood behind her, and appeared to be holding various birthday presents. “Where’s the birthday boy?” Raven asked Bellamy with a smirk. 

“Right here Reyes,” Murphy said smiling back at her and opening his arms for a hug. 

“Missed you cockroach,” she said patting his back. 

“Yeah, yeah, you too.”

More knocking occurred and more guests entered the apartment throughout the hour including Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Lexa, Harper, Emori, the whole gang, as well as the pizza man who couldn’t have come any later. Octavia had already started making cannibalism jokes because she was so starved. 

“Let’s feast,” Bellamy said with a smile putting the pizza boxes on the kitchen island. Everybody grabbed pizza and drinks and milled around, some talking or sitting at the table, Monty and Jasper playing video games in the living room, and Murphy was standing in the kitchen staring off into space. 

“Hey, you okay? You seem off tonight,” Clarke said approaching him. “This is your party. You’re supposed to be having fun.”

Murphy shrugged. “I know it’s just- Bellamy invited somebody,” he said solemnly. “He said her name’s Echo. He hasn’t explicitly said anything but I just have a feeling.”

Clarke nodded, putting her hand over his on the counter and rubbing his wrist with her thumb. “You can’t keep torturing yourself like this y’know. You should just talk to him.”

“Clarke, you know it’s not that simple. He’s my best friend and I’ve been in love with him for so long. If he doesn’t feel the same way, which he won’t, things will change and it’s not like it’s just a little school girl crush that’ll go away in a couple days, it’s been _years_.”

She nodded. “I just hate seeing you in pain like this. Especially on your birthday. You want me to talk to him? Get him to uninvite her?”

“No way. I want him to be happy. It’s not a big deal. Promise.”

“Okay, suit yourself. Good luck though because I think she just got here,” Clarke said, hearing the front door close and the music lower in volume for a moment as Murphy heightened his senses, trying to focus in on their new guest. Murphy poured a frightening amount alcohol into his cup and walked into the main living area to see Bellamy talking to the girl he’d invited. He was laughing and moving his arms around wildly as he told a story. Some of their other friends had even gathered around to meet her. 

Murphy sighed, sipping his beverage slowly as he peered at her over the edge of his cup, looking the girl up and down. She was beautiful, definitely more so than himself and it made him want to crawl into a dark, little hole and die there. 

Murphy walked into his bedroom to look at himself in the mirror, frowning at how his hair was sticking up in the wrong places and his nose and eyes seemed to be less proportional to his face than normal. His skin was sickly pale and his build made him look like a skeleton. Murphy could understand why Bellamy didn’t feel the same way about him, especially when he had that chick in the main hall with wavy auburn hair and soft-looking skin at his disposal.

After splashing himself in the face with water in the bathroom, he walked back out to now see people back to their usual mingling, Bellamy and Echo now alone in the kitchen giggling over something together. Murphy rolled his eyes and willed away the pang in his chest with the red solo cup at his lips once again. 

Raven met his eyes and gave Murphy a look of pity to which he responded with a small smile. Everyone in their friend group knew how in love with Bellamy Murphy was, everyone except for Bellamy. Even though Murphy couldn’t have been more obvious, Bellamy just _had_ to be the most oblivious person on the fucking planet.

“Hey,” Octavia uttered from next to where Murphy was standing in the doorway. “You know I don’t even like her that much. She seems kinda boring.”

“Thanks,” Murphy grumbled, chugging down more of his drink. 

“I really think he likes you back y’know. He’s just- well- he’s Bellamy.”

“Yeah,” Murphy sighed watching him. Bellamy had worn a tan shirt and black pants that both hugged his body and made Murphy feel even worse. It was like he knew how hot he was and was flaunting it around to taunt Murphy and his stupid feelings. The worst part was that he probably dressed like that to impress the girl he invited. Murphy wanted to be sick. 

-

After a couple hours of increased drunkenness and mingling, it was time for Murphy to open his gifts. Pretty much everyone gifted him similar things like gift cards, alcohol, and things revolving inside jokes like the stupid cockroach hoodie Raven gave him or the cockroach mug Monty gifted him. Then, once everyone had finished giving him their gifts and he finished thanking them all eyes turned to Bellamy who looked slightly distracted, having a conversation with Echo on the side. “Why’s everyone looking at me?” he asked.

“Murphy got his gifts from everybody else bud, it’s your turn,” Miller said with a nudge and Bellamy’s face grew pale with panic.

“Shit- Murphy I’m so, so sorry I was just- I can’t believe I forgot that’s like the most important part of-”

“-It’s fine Bellamy,” Murphy said, plastering on a fake smile trying to ignore how all his friends were giving either him pity stares or Bellamy angry ones. “I’m just gonna go put this stuff away,” Murphy said with an awkward chuckle gesturing to his presents then turning away quickly to hide how that smile fell. 

He locked the door and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Murphy felt so stupid for getting so worked up but he had spent months preparing for Bellamy’s birthday and he always spent hours upon hours thinking of good ideas and shopping for presents for him when Bellamy couldn’t even get him a gift card. Even Echo had gotten him a fucking gift card.

The alcohol in his system also made things worse. It was near impossible for him to keep the sting of salty tears away. Murphy always was an emotional drunk.

Murphy felt tears run down his cheeks as he mentally beat himself up more over the stupidity of it all. Of course, he knew that Bellamy didn’t care about him as much as he cared about Bellamy but it hurt to be reminded of the harsh truth. Bellamy would never feel how Murphy felt. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. God, I’m so fucking-” his self-loathing was cut off by a soft knock at the door. “Go away,” he said, trying to sound like he wasn’t crying and failing miserably. 

“Murphy? It’s me,” Raven’s voice said through the door, “Bellamy’s getting a lecture out on the balcony. I won’t let him come in,” she reassured. Murphy crossed the room and unlocked the door with a sniffle, watching as she opened the door slowly after hearing the click. 

“Hey,” Murphy said with a congested voice and she looked at him sadly. 

“C’mere,” she said with her arms open and he walked into them hugging her waist firmly as he sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed his back slowly to try and soothe him as he sobbed but she didn’t say anything because she wasn’t really sure what to say and didn’t want to make him feel worse. 

“I’m so fucking stupid-” he cut himself off with another shaking sob and Raven pulled back from the hug so he could look at her. 

“-Hey, no you’re not. Don’t say that shit about yourself. If anything he’s the stupid one, not you,” she said trying to reassure him. 

Murphy moved to sit on the foot of his bed and she sat next to him. “What the hell am I supposed to do?” Murphy asked. “I’m fucking in love with him and he-,” Murphy let out another sob, “he doesn’t fucking care.”

Raven rubbed Murphy’s knee and gave him a genuine smile. “If you need somewhere to stay you know you’re always welcome to stay with me and I’m sure Miller or Clarke and Lexa wouldn’t mind you staying with them either. We’ve got your back Murphy, we all do.”

Murphy laughed wetly feeling more tears bubble up to the surface. “I know I don’t say it a lot but I do love you, Reyes.”

“I love you too, cockroach,” she replied, ruffling his hair. Three knocks sounded throughout Murphy’s bedroom and Murphy looked at the door cautiously. “It’s probably just Clarke or something,” she said standing up. 

When she opened the door a guilty-looking Bellamy stood there and Murphy felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He moved away from the bed to the other corner of the room and sat in his chair so that Bellamy couldn’t see him. He didn’t need another reason to feel shitty about himself today. 

“What do you want?” Raven said. 

“Would you just let me talk to him? For a minute? I didn’t even get to apologize,” he asked. 

“I think you’ve done enough Bellamy.”

“I don’t even get why it’s such a big deal! It was just one birthday. I can get him something another time! I just forgot,” he said, annoyed. 

“It’s not about the birthday present,” Raven replied. 

“Then what is this about?” 

Murphy sighed, tired of the arguing. “Reyes, it's fine I can handle this just let him in.”

Raven looked at him, concerned. “You sure?” Murphy nodded and she left the room, with the door open so Bellamy could enter and sit next to Murphy on his bed. 

“I’m sorry Murphy,” Bellamy said when Raven had closed the door. 

“It’s fine Bellamy. It’s not a big deal-”

“-Of course it is. I forgot-”

“-It’s not about that.” 

Bellamy stared at him confused. “Then what is this about?”

Murphy swallowed a lump in this throat feeling tears sting in his eyes again. “I- I can’t tell you.”

“Murphy, you know you can tell me anything right? You’re my best friend,” Bellamy said looking into Murphy’s eyes, but Murphy didn’t reciprocate the eye contact. 

“Can you just drop this? Please?” 

“No! I don’t want to drop this Murphy! Why won’t you just talk to me man? I don’t understand,” he said, clearly frustrated. 

“You'll never understand,” Murphy said with a choked laugh. He stood up and started putting a leather jacket that was hung on the back of his door as his eyes burned. He definitely could not handle that. He needed to get out of the fucking apartment. 

“Murphy! Wait c’mon! I’m sorry! I just want to talk to you please just-”

“-Leave me alone Bellamy,” said, slipping on his shoes and walking out the door, slamming it as he went. 

The sound of the party in the main living area ended abruptly with the echoing of the front door slamming. All eyes turned to stare at Bellamy. 

“Did Murphy just leave?” Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded sitting down on the couch and putting his face in his hands. 

“The hell did you say to him?” Raven asked, quickly getting angry. 

“Nothing I swear! I was just trying to apologize and he told me I wouldn’t understand and then he, well,” Bellamy said gesturing to the door and running a hand through his hair roughly. 

“We gotta go look for him right?” Jasper chimed in. 

“He seemed pretty upset. Don’t you think we should just let him cool off?” Monty said. 

Raven shook her head. “I don’t care what you guys do but I’m going after him. I don’t think he should be alone right now.”

“Only if I can come with you,” Bellamy said. “Please, Raven.”

“Fine. But you let me take the lead okay?” 

“Hey. He’s my best friend y’know.”

“Yeah but I'm not the reason he’s crying right now. _Am I?_ ” she sneered at him. 

Bellamy sighed. “Okay. Fine. Whatever. Let’s just go.”

-

It didn’t take long for Raven and Bellamy to find Murphy, sitting on a bench at the front of a city park that was next to their apartment complex. Bellamy started walking towards him but she grabbed his forearm, holding him back. 

“Let me talk to him first,” Raven said. 

“But-”

“-No buts. Stay here.” Bellamy groaned but leaned against the tree a few feet from behind the park bench, close enough so that he could just barely hear the two of them talking. 

“Why are you here?” Murphy asked, looking up at her through his wet eyelashes. 

“Because I don’t think you should be alone right now. You’re upset and it’s your birthday for fucks sake,” Raven said, nudging him with a smile. 

Murphy smiled at her words but knew his eyes still shined red. “What am I supposed to do? Move out? I know you said I could stay with you but I just don’t think that I can. I know I can’t keep doing this but I- I love him, Raven. It’s complicated.”

With that Bellamy walked a little closer, not making a sound, so that he could listen in on their conversation. “I know but you can’t just let yourself go through this shit over and over again. You deserve to be happy.”

“I can’t just get over him. This is nothing like how it was with Ontari or Zev or even Emori! I don’t care if I’m not his soulmate, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s mine for sure. I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. And we want all of the same things we’re already best friends. It would just fall into place so perfectly and part of me wants to keep living in the fantasy that it could happen someday. If I tell him then this all becomes real and I don’t want that reality check. I don’t want things to change-”

Bellamy cleared his throat, walking in front of the bench and cutting off Murphy in the middle of his sentence. Murphy looked mortified and Raven turned at Murphy, concerned.

“Raven, could you give us a minute?” Bellamy said softly. Raven wasn’t sure what else she could do, so she just looked from Bellamy to Murphy and back to Bellamy before nodding. 

“I’ll just- go back upstairs. Call if you need anything.” Bellamy sat down on the bench next to Murphy and felt him tense up beside him. 

“You think I’m super pathetic now don’t you?” Murphy said quietly, his eyes not leaving his feet that were nervously toeing at the grass beneath the bench. He reached up a hand to wipe the tears from his face which resulted in even more tears falling from his eyes. 

Bellamy felt his eyes water and he put his hand on one of Murphy’s arms that were covering his face. “Can you look at me? Please?” Murphy shook his head violently. 

“Why are you even here?” 

“Because I care about you, Murphy.” 

Murphy took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he moved his hands from his face and looked at Bellamy with crimson-colored eyes. Bellamy’s look of pity and sorrow made him feel nauseous. 

“Do you think we could just pretend this never happened?” Murphy asked him. “I don’t want to lose my best friend,” Murphy rasped out, punctuating the sentence with another choked-down sob. Bellamy threw his arms around Murphy’s shoulders and held him to his chest. He felt how Murphy rasped and shook against him and moved a hand to thread through his hair, attempting to calm the younger boy down.

When Murphy’s breathing slowed, Bellamy moved back on the bench so he could look Murphy in the eyes. “What if I don’t want to pretend it never happened?”

Before Murphy could ask him what he meant, Bellamy moved his head forward and collided his lips with Murphy’s like they were two galaxies exploding. If Murphy opened his eyes he was sure he would’ve seen the sparks. 

Murphy felt frozen at first but eventually, he gave in, getting drunk off the way Bellamy’s tongue was heavy in his mouth. He tasted like the chocolate cake they had eaten just hours before and Murphy wanted to kiss him until the sweet flavor was gone, maybe even longer if Bellamy didn’t mind. 

The two boys grew tired after a bit, both desperate for oxygen, so they pulled away from each other reluctantly and rested their foreheads upon each other, panting heavily. 

“You’re really good at that,” Bellamy said with a chuckle. 

“Thanks. I’ve been imagining how his moment would go for years now so I’ve had a lot of time to prepare,” Murphy said with a smile. “Does this mean…”

“I’m in love with you too, idiot,” Bellamy said. 

“Are you shitting me right now?” Murphy said with a laugh. “We’re so fucking stupid,” Murphy cackled laughing harder. The two of them fell into hysterics, not caring about the strange stares they got from bystanders. 

“Seriously how did you not know?” Murphy asked him. “Literally everybody at the party knows about it.”

Bellamy shrugged. “I’ve always kept to myself about romantic stuff after Gina passed away and everything. You remember that love song mixtape I made that you found in my room?”

“The one with the Snow Patrol song? Chasing Cars? That you said you were holding on to for Clarke that she made for Lexa?”

Bellamy nodded with a smile. “I made it for you and I was planning on giving it to you when I confessed but I never did because I assumed that if you liked me back you would’ve said something. I thought I was being pretty obvious.”

“Obvious? You literally brought a date to my birthday party.”

“Yeah, to make you jealous. Every single girl or guy I’ve brought over in the past like seven months has just been to make you jealous. I never _actually_ do anything with any of them.”

Murphy smirked. “See I just thought you were just a whore-”

“-Don’t slut-shame me!”

“It’s not slut-shaming if you weren’t even a real slut!” Murphy bickered. 

“You’re seriously the worst y’know that. If you had just grown a pair and told me we could’ve been dating months ago!” 

“Well, you could’ve too!”

“But you liked me longer so technically-” Murphy cut Bellamy off by tackling him to the ground and off the bench. Bellamy wrestled with him until he was on top, satisfied with the way Murphy was panting underneath him. 

“God, just stop talking. You’re so hot right now,” Bellamy said with another harsh breath.

“You are too. Not as hot as me though,” Murphy said, lunging forward to take Bellamy’s lips in his again. The passion from the kiss sizzled in the air around them like electricity as their lips melted against each other like butter. Bellamy kissed Murphy all over his face until Murphy was giggling and blushing trying to move Bellamy off of him but only half trying because he actually really liked it. 

Bellamy kissed around his neck down to his collarbones pressing his lips lightly to the pale skin. The hairs on the back of Murphy’s neck stood up and goosebumps spread all over his body. “Bell- mm- Bellamy stop-” Murphy panted. 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, moving above Murphy. 

“The party.”

“Oh shit. How long have we been out here?” Bellamy asked. 

“We should probably go back inside shouldn’t we?” 

Bellamy nodded. “One thing first though,” Bellamy said, getting off of Murphy and laying on the grass next to him so they could stare up the stars. “You see all the stars up there?” Bellamy asked Murphy. Murphy nodded. “And you know how not all the stars in the sky are visible?”

“Yeah? The universe is infinite Bellamy I graduated high school,” Murphy scoffed. “Where you going with this Bell? You giving me another one of your philosophical speeches?” 

“That’s what my love for you is like,” Bellamy said, turning his head so he could look at Murphy’s side profile, shining in the moonlight, “infinite.”

Murphy sat up and looked at him. “Bellamy I-”

“-And not only that but no matter how much you think you see,” Bellamy said pointing to the stars, “there will always be more stars than you think there are in the same way that you’ll never fully be able to understand how much I love you.”

“You’re such a fucking dork.”

Murphy kissed Bellamy again, on top of him this time and the way Bellamy held Murphy’s face in his hands so gently like he was a fragile butterfly, made tears fall from Murphy’s eyes that dripped onto Bellamy’s nose. Murphy broke the kiss so he could lightly press his fingertips to Bellamy’s cheekbone then running a soft hand through Bellamy’s charcoal-colored curls. The freckles on his face looked so much more beautiful up close. They reminded Murphy of the stars in the sky that Bellamy had just made him look at, which made the tears fall heavier.

“Hey- Murphy what’s wrong?” Bellamy asked. 

“I’m just really happy Bellamy. God you’re so cheesy. It’s gonna get annoying real fast,” he replied, with a congested soundly laugh. 

“Shut up, you love it. Let’s go back inside,” Bellamy said with a smile as he stood up and gave Murphy his hand so he could pull him up and they could go back to the party. 

-

The two boys entered their apartment to the same chatter as when they were opening presents before, but this time everyone stopped talking when they noticed the two new figures in the room. Everyone looked at them very confused, some noticing the smiles on their faces or the marks on Murphy’s neck but two and two were finally put together when Bellamy interlaced his fingers with Murphy’s. 

“Holy shit,” Raven said. 

“Fuck yes!” Octavia yelled, “all right if you were on team no-go pay up! We fucking won!” Octavia said high-fiving with some of the group including Clarke, Raven, Emori, and Lexa. Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Miller all groaned getting out their wallets. 

“What the hell is this?” Murphy asked.

“We made a bet just now that you guys would get together or that you wouldn’t! So clearly team Murphamy won!” Octavia said smugly. 

“Murphamy?” Bellamy said. 

“Youe ship name. Duh,” Octavia said, taking her money from Miller. Murphy let out a laugh at that and looked up at Bellamy lovingly, pressing a quick peck to his stubble covered jawline.

The party from then on went very well as everyone continued to tell stories about their jobs and past parties. Murphy eventually got up from where he was sitting in Bellamy’s lap, as much as he didn’t want to, to get them more drinks and Raven followed him into the kitchen. 

She gave Murphy a knowing smile and silently pointed to Bellamy with a thumbs up, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“I know right,” Murphy said, pouring more wine into his glass. 

“Looks like Bellamy got you a birthday present after all,” she said, taking a sip of her drink, looking at their friends as they laughed and talked. 

“Yeah,” Murphy replied, looking at his new boyfriend, pupils dilating, “I guess he did.”


End file.
